concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Band
The Hawks 1960 ? Kansas City, KS (with Ronnie Hawkins) July 11, 1960 Le Coq D'Or, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) 1961 November 14, 1961 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) November 27, 1961 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON 1962 October ?, 1962 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 1963 ? ?, 1963 Brass Rail Tavern, London, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Le Coq D'or, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Hawk's Nest, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Nickelodeon, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Embassy Tavern, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Town Tavern, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) 1964 ? ?, 1964 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON February 24, 1964 London, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) April 14, 1964 Pop Iveys, Port Dover, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) July 12, 1964 Pop Iveys, Port Dover, ON August 15, 1964 Crang Plaza, Toronto, ON August 17, 1964 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) September 4, 1964 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) October 17, 1964 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) November 20, 1964 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) December 8, 1964 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) December 31, 1964 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) ? ?, 1964 Texas 1965 January 4-10 Brass Rail Tavern, Toronto, ON ?, 1965 Onyx Club, Oklahoma, OK June 5, 1965 Dallas, TX Summer 65 Tony Mart's, Somers Point, NJ Bob Dylan & The Hawks 9.24.65 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX 9.25.65 Southern Methodist University Coliseum, Dallas, TX 10.1.65 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY 10.2.65 Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ 10.8.65 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN 10.9.65 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA 10.16.65 WORCESTER MASS USA BD & HAWKS MEMORIAL AUDITORIUM 10.65? Civic Center, Baltimore, MD 10.65? PRINCETON N.J. USA BD & HAWKS PRINCETON UNIVERSITY 10.22.65 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI 10.23.65 University of Vermont Patrick Gymnasium, Burlington, VT 10.24.65 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI 10.29.65 Back Bay Theater, Boston, MA 10.30.65 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CT 10.31.65 Loew State Theatre, Boston, MA 11.65? MADISON WISC USA BD & HAWKS ORPHEUM THEATER 11.5.65 MINNEAPOLIS MINN USA BD & HAWKS AUDITORIUM 11.6.65 BUFFALO N.Y. USA BD & HAWKS KLEINHAN'S MUSIC HALL 11.65? YELLOWSPRINGS OHIO USA BD & HAWKS ANTIOCH COLLEGE 11.12.65 CLEVELAND OHIO USA BD & HAWKS MUSIC HALL 11.14.65 TORONTO ONT. CANADA BD & HAWKS MASSEY HALL 11.15.65 TORONTO ONT CANADA BD & HAWKS MASSEY HALL 11.18.65 CINCINNATI OHIO USA BD & HAWKS MUSIC HALL 11.19.65 COLUMBUS OHIO USA BD & HAWKS VETERAN'S MUSEUM 11.20.65? BUFFALO N.Y. USA BD & HAWKS KLEINHAN'S MUSIC HALL 11.20.65 ROCHESTER VT? USA BD & HAWKS 11.21.65 SYRACUSE N.Y. USA BD & HAWKS ONONDAGA C 11.26.65 CHICAGO ILL USA BD & HAWKS ARIE CROWN 11.27.65 CHICAGO ILL USA BD & HAWKS ARIE CROWN 11.28.65 WASHINGTON DC USA BD & HAWKS WASHINGTON COLISEUM 12.1.65 SEATTLE WASH USA BD & HAWKS 12.3.65 BERKLEY CALIF USA BD & HAWKS COMMUNITY CENTER 12.4.65 BERKLEY CALIF USA BD & HAWKS COMMUNITY CENTER 12.5.65 SANFRANCIS CALIF USA BD & HAWKS MASONIC HALL 12.7.65 LONG BEACH CALIF USA BD & HAWKS Civic Auditorium 12.8.65 SANTAMONICA CALIF USA BD & HAWKS Civic AUDITORIUM 12.9.65 PASADENA CALIF USA BD & HAWKS CIVIC Auditorium 12.10.65 SAN DIEGO CALIF USA BD & HAWKS COMMUNITY CENTER 12.11.65 SANFRANCISCO CALIF USA BD & HAWKS MASONIC ME 12.12.65 SAN JOSE CALIF USA BD & HAWKS CIVIC Auditorium 12.18.65 PASADENA CALIF USA BD & HAWKS Civic Auditorium 12.19.65 SANTAMONICA CALIF USA BD & HAWKS Civic Auditorium NOVEMBER 5 Minneapolis, Minnesota Auditorium 6 Ithaca, New York Barton Hall, Cornell University 7 Cincinnati, Ohio Music Hall 12 Cleveland, Ohio Music Hall 14 Toronto, Ontario, Canada Massey Hall 15 Toronto, Ontario, Canada Massey Hall 19 Columbus, Ohio Vets Memorial Auditorium 20 Buffalo, New York Kleinhans Music Hall 21 Syracuse, New York Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium 26 Chicago, Illinois Arie Crown Theatre 27 Chicago, Illinois Arie Crown Theatre 28 Washington, DC Washington Coliseum 30 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 2nd Blonde On Blonde recording session DECEMBER 3 San Francisco, California KQED-TV Studios, San Francisco Press Conference 3 Berkeley, California Berkeley Community Theatre 4 Berkeley, California Berkeley Community Theatre 10 San Diego, California Community Concourse Theatre 11 San Francisco, California Masonic Memorial Temple 12 San Jose, California San Jose Civic Auditorium, San Jose, California 16 Los Angeles, California Columbia Recording Studios, Los Angeles Press Conference 17 Long Beach, California Long Beach Municipal Auditorium 18 Pasadena, California Pasadena Civic Auditorium, 19 Santa Monica, California Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, 1966 JANUARY 21 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios The 3rd Blonde On Blonde recording session 25 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios The 4th Blonde On Blonde recording session 26 New York City, New York WBAI Studios, Bob Fass Show 27 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios The 5th Blonde On Blonde recording session FEBRUARY 5 White Plains, New York Westchester County Center 6 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Syria Mosque February 12, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA 14 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Music Row Studios, The 6th Blonde On Blonde recording session 16 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Music Row Studios, The 7th Blonde On Blonde recording session 16 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Music Row Studios, The 8th Blonde On Blonde recording session 17 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Music Row Studios, The 9th Blonde On Blonde recording session 20 Montreal, Quebec, Canada Place Des Arts, Martin Bronstein Interview 26 Hempstead, New York Island Garden MARCH 5 Jacksonville, Florida Jacksonville Coliseum 7 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Music Row Studios, The 10th Blonde On Blonde recording session 8 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Music Row Studios, The 11th Blonde On Blonde recording session 9 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Music Row Studios, The 12th Blonde On Blonde recording session 10 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Music Row Studios, The 13th and last Blonde On Blonde recording session 12 Denver, Colorado A Hotel Room 26 Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada PNE Agrodome APRIL 13 Sydney, New South Wales, Australia Sydney Stadium 19 Melbourne, Victoria, Australia Festival Hall 20 Melbourne, Victoria, Australia Festival Hall Melbourne, Victoria, Australia Unidentified Location, Stan Rofe interview 21 Adelaide, South Australia, Australia South Australian Hotel, press conference 28 Solna, Sweden Hotel Flamingo, press conference 28 Solna, Sweden Hotel Flamingo, Klas Burling interview 29 Stockholm, Sweden Konserthuset 2.4.66 LOUISVILLE KY USA BD & HAWKS 2.5.66 WHITE PLAINS NY USA BD & HAWKS WESTCHESTER COMM CTR 2.6.66 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BD & HAWKS SYRIA MOSQUE 2.10.66 MEMPHIS TENN USA BD & HAWKS ELLIS AUDITORIUM A 2.11.66 RICHMOND VA USA BD & HAWKS RICH SHRINE 2.13.66 NORFOLK VA USA BD & HAWKS ARENA 2.66? NEW HAVEN CT USA BD & HAWKS 2.19.66 OTTAWA ONT CANADA BD & HAWKS AUDITORIUM 2.20.66 MONTREAL QUE CANADA BD & HAWKS PLACE DES ARTS ? VANCOUVER BC CANADA BD & HAWKS PNE AGRODOME 2.24.66 PHILADELPHI PENN USA BD & HAWKS ACADEMY OF MUSIC 2.25.66 PHILADELPHI PENN USA BD & HAWKS ACADEMY OF MUSIC 2.26.66 HAMPSTEAD N.Y. USA BD & HAWKS ISLAND GARDEN 3.3.66 MIAMI BEACH FLA USA BD & HAWKS CONVENTION HALL 3.5.66 JACKSONVILLE FLA USA BD & HAWKS JACKSONVILLE COLISEUM 3.11.66 ST. LOUIS MISSOURI USA BD & HAWKS KIEL OPERA HOUSE 3.12.66 LINCOLN NEB USA BD & HAWKS PERSCHING MUSEUM 3.13.66 DENVER COL USA BD & HAWKS AUDITORIUM 3.19.66 LOSANGELES CALIF USA BD & HAWKS HOLLYWOOD BOWL 3.20.66 SANTAMONICA CALIF USA BD & HAWKS 3.21.66 SAN JOSE CALIF USA BD & HAWKS 3.22.66 SAN FRANCISCO CALIF USA BD & HAWKS 3.23.66 PORTLAND ORE USA BD & HAWKS PARAMOUNT THEATER 3.24.66 TACOMA WASH USA BD & HAWKS 3.25.66 SEATTLE WASH USA BD & HAWKS CENTER ARENA 3.26.66 VANCOUVER BC CANADA BD & HAWKS PNE AGRODOME 4.9.66 HONOLULU HAWAII USA BD & HAWKS HONOLULU INT'L CENTER 4.13.66 SYDNEY AUSTR BD & HAWKS SYDNEY STADIUM 4.15.66 BRISBANE AUSTR BD & HAWKS FESTIVAL HALL 4.16.66 SYDNEY AUSTR BD & HAWKS SYDNEY STADIUM 4.19.66 MELBOURNE AUSTR BD & HAWKS FESTIVAL HALL 4.20.66 MELBOURNE AUSTR BD & HAWKS FESTIVAL HALL 4.22.66 ADELAIDE AUSTR BD & HAWKS PALAIS ROYAL 4.23.66 PERTH AUSTR BD & HAWKS CAPITOL THEATER 4.29.66 STOCKHOLM SWEDEN BD & HAWKS KONSERTHUS May 1, 1966 KB-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN May 3, 1966 Mayfair Hotel, London, ENG (press conference) May 5, 1966 Adelphi Theatre, Dublin, IRE May 6, 1966 ABC, Belfast, NI May 10, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 11, 1966 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL May 12, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 14, 1966 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG May 15, 1966 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 16, 1966 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG May 17, 1966 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG May 19, 1966 North British Station Hotel, Glasgow, SCOT May 19, 1966 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT May 20, 1966 ABC, Edinburgh, SCOT May 21, 1966 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG May 24, 1966 Olympia, Paris, FRA May 26-27, 1966 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG May 27, 1966 Outside Kensington Pet Shop, London, ENG 1967 1968 January 20, 1968 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows with Bob Dylan. A “Tribute to Woody Guthrie” who had died on October 3, 1967. Appearing were Judy Collins, Bob Dylan (in the first public appearance after his motorcycle accident in 1966 with members of The Band), Jack Elliott, Arlo Guthrie, Richie Havens, Odetta, Tom Paxton, Pete Seeger. Actors Will Geer and Robert Ryan narrated the program. Both performances were sold out an hour after tickets went on sale) 1969 April 17-19, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin & Ace Of Cups) 1969? PASADENA CALIF. USA BAND PASADENA CIVIC AUDITORIUM 1969? CHICAGO ILL USA BAND AUDITORIUM 5.9.69 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND FILLMORE EAST 5.9.69 #2 NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND FILLMORE EAST 5.10.69 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND FILLMORE EAST 5.10.69 #2 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND FILLMORE EAST 69??? MINN USA BAND OPEN AIR SHOW 69? LEHIGH UNIVERSITY 6.22.69 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND TORONTO POP FESTIVAL 7.14.69 EDWARDSVILLE ILL USA BAND MISSISSIPPI R. FESTIVAL 7.14.69 EDWARDSVILLE ILL USA BD&BAND MISSISSIPPI R. FESTIVAL 8.17.69 BETHEL N.Y. USA BAND WOODSTOCK 8.31.69 ISLEOFWIGHT ENGLAND BAND FESTIVAL 8.31.69 ISLEOFWIGHT ENGLAND BD & BAND FESTIVAL 9.7.69 VANCOUVER B.C. CANADA BAND CAILANO I RE October 11, 1969 Opera House, Brooklyn, NY (supported by Joy Of Cooking & (Poet) Allen Ginsberg) 10.26.69 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BAND ACADEMY OF MUSIC 10.27.69 WASHINGTON D.C. USA BAND CONSTITUTION HALL 10.31.69 BOSTON MASS USA BAND SYMPHONY HALL 10.31.69 #2 BOSTON MASS USA BAND SYMPHONY HALL 11.2.69 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND ED SULLIVAN 11.16.69? MONTREAL QUE CANADA BAND PLACE DES ARTS 11.21.69 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND AUDITORIUM late 69? NEW PALTZ N.Y. USA BAND NEW PALTZ C 12.69? BUFFALO N.Y. USA BAND KLEINHAN'S MUSIC HALL 12.26.69 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND MADISON SQ. GARDEN 12.26.69 #2 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND MADISON SQ. GARDEN 12.27.69 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND MADISON SQ. GARDEN 12.27.69 #2 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND MADISON SQ. GARDEN 12.29.69 HOLLYWOOD FLA USA BAND SPORTATORIUM 69 or 70 ST. LOUIS MISSOURI USA BAND KIEL OPERA HOUSE 1.1.70 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND QUEEN'S COLLAGE 1.16.70 GUELPH ONT CANADA BAND UNIVERSITY OF GUELPH 1.17.70 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND MASSEY HALL 1.18.70 HAMILTON ONT CANADA BAND MCMASTER UNIVERSITY 1.23.70 SAN DIEGO CALIF USA BAND COMMUNITY CONCOURSE 1.24.70 PASADENA CALIF USA BAND CIVIC AUDITORIUM January 31, 1970 Community Center, Berkeley, CA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30) EARLY 70? HOLLYWOOD FLA USA BAND SPORTATORIUM 2.21.70 BOSTON MASS USA BAND BOSTON COLLEGE March 7, 1970 V. H. Uppsala College, East Orange NJ 3.8.70 KINGSTON R.I. USA BAND U. RHODE ISLAND 3.14.70 CLEVELAND OHIO USA BAND CLEVELAND MUSIC HALL FRI 3.70? HARTFORD CT. USA BAND TRINITY COLLEGE FRI 3.70 #2? HARTFORD CT USA BAND TRINITY COLLEGE 4.24.70 PROVIDENCE R.I. USA BAND BROWN UNIVERSITY 5.1.70 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CENTRAL PARK 6.22.70 CAMBRIDGE MASS USA BAND HARVARD UNIVERSITY 6.27.70 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND CNE GRANDSTAND 6.28.70 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND CNE GRANDSTAND 7.1.70 WINNIPEG MAN CANADA BAND WINNIPEG STADIUM 7.4.70 CALGARY AB CANADA BAND MCMAHON STADIUM 7.5.70 CALGARY AB CANADA BAND MCMAHON STADIUM 7.1.70? CALIF USA BAND 7.10.70 LOSANGELES CALIF USA BAND HOLLYWOOD BOWL 7.11.70 MOUNTAINDALE N.Y. USA BAND 8.1.70 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND CANADA FESTIVAL 8.11.70 MISSIPPI RFES ILL. USA BAND 8.13.70 HOLMDEL N.J USA BAND GARDEN STATE ARTS CTR 8.15.70 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND FOREST HILLS 8.70? TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND 8.70? COLUMBIA MD USA BAND MERIWEATHER POST PAVI 11.1.70 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND SYRIA MOSQUE 11.5.70 MEDFORD MASS USA BAND TUFTS UNIVERSITY 11.7.70 WORCESTER MASS USA BAND WORCEHSTER POLYTECH 11.8.70 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BAND SPECTRUM 11.70? LEWISBURG PENN USA BAND BUCKNELL UNIVERSITY 12.10.70 ATLANTA GA USA BAND MUNICIPAL AUDITORIM 11.21.70 SYRACUSE N.Y. USA BAND ONODAGAWA 70? BINGHAMTON N.Y USA BAND HARPER COLLEGE 11.27.70 BLOOMINGTON IND. USA BAND UNIVERSITY ASSEMBLY HALL 11.27.70 #2 BLOOMINGTON IND USA BAND UNIVERSITY ASSEMBLY HALL 11.28.70 SANFRANCIS CALIF USA BAND CIVIC AUDITORIUM 12.4.70 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND TEXAS MEMORIAL STADIUM 12.5.70 HOUSTON TEXAS USA BAND 12.6.70 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND WAREHOUSE 12.10.70 ATLANTA GA USA BAND MUNICIPAL AUDITORIM 11 or 12.70 MADISON WI USA BAND ? COLISEUM 70??? ALABAMA USA BAND UNIVERSITY OF ALABAMA 12.70? JACKSONVILLE FLA USA BAND 12.70? MIAMI FLA USA BAND 4.16.71 SANFRANCIS CALIF USA BAND CIVIC AUDITORIUM 5.18.71 HAMBURG W.GERMANY BAND MUSIKHALLE 5.19.71 MUNICH W.GERMANY BAND CIRKUSKRON 5.20.71 FRANKFURT W.GERMANY BAND JAHRHUNDER 5.22.71 VIENNA AUSTRIA BAND WIEN KONZE 5.25.71 PARIS FRANCE BAND L'OLYMPIA 5.27.71 COPENHAGEN DENMARK BAND DENKBHALLE 5.28.71 STOCKHOLM SWEDEN BAND KONSERTHUS 6.2.71 LONDON ENGLAND BAND ROYAL ALBERT HALL 6.3.71 LONDON ENGLAND BAND ROYAL ALBERT HALL 6.5.71 AMSTERDAM NETHERLANDS BAND CONCERTGEB 6.5.71 #2 AMSTERDAM NETHERLANDS BAND CONCERTGEB 6.6.71 ROTTERDAM NETHERLANDS BAND DEDOELEN June 26, 1971 Midway Stadium, St. Paul, MN ("Open Air Celebration", supported by John Sebastian, Delaney & Bonnie, The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Muddy Waters & Crow) 6.30.71 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CENTRAL PARK 7.1.71 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CENTRAL PARK 71? COLUMBIA MD USA BAND MERIWEATHER POST PAVI 8.21.71 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND BOROUGH OF YORK STAD 9.5.71 MONTICELLO N.Y. USA BAND 11.27.71 SANFRANCIS CALIF USA BAND SF CIVIC AUDITORIUM 12.1.71 CHICAGO ill USA BAND ARIE CROWN 12.71? BALTIMORE MD USA BAND BALTIMORE CIVIC CENTER 12.6.71 BOSTON MASS USA BAND BOSTON GARDEN December 8, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Taj Mahal) December 28, 1971 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND ACADEMY OF MUSIC December 29, 1971 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND ACADEMY OF MUSIC December 30, 1971 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND ACADEMY OF MUSIC December 31, 1971 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND ACADEMY OF MUSIC December 31, 1971 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BD & BAND ACADEMY OF MUSIC 7.23.73 OSAKA JAPAN BAND 7.27.73 WATKINSGLEN N.Y. USA BAND GRAND PRIX RACETRACK July 28, 1973 Watkins Glen Grand Prix Raceway, Watkins Glen, NY (Summer Jam with The Allman Brothers Band & The Grateful Dead) 7.30.73 JERSEY CITY N.J. USA BAND ROOSEVELT STADIUM 7.31.73 JERSEY CITY N.J. USA BAND ROOSEVELT STADIUM 8.1.73 JERSEY CITY N.J. USA BAND ROOSEVELT STADIUM August 31, 1973 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (Supporting The Grateful Dead) 1.3.74 CHICAGO ILL USA BD & BAND CHICAGO STADIUM 1.4.74 CHICAGO ILL USA BD & BAND CHICAGO STADIUM 1.6.74 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BD & BAND SPECTRUM 1.6.74 #2 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BD & BAND SPECTRUM 1.7.74 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BD & BAND SPECTRUM 1.9.74 TORONTO ONT CANADA BD & BAND MAPLE LEAF GARDENS 1.10.74 TORONTO ONT CANADA BD & BAND MAPLE LEAF GARDENS 1.11.74 MONTREAL QUE CANADA BD & BAND FORUM 1.12.74 MONTREAL QUE CANADA BD & BAND FORUM 1.14.74 BOSTON MASS USA BD & BAND BOSTON GARDEN 1.14.74 #2 BOSTON MASS USA BD & BAND BOSTON GARDEN 1.15.74 LARGO MD USA BD & BAND CAPITAL CENTER 1.16.74 LARGO MD USA BD & BAND CAPITAL CENTER 1.17.74 CHARLOTTE NC USA BD & BAND COLISEUM 1.19.74 HOLLYWOOD FLA USA BD & BAND SPORTATORIUM 1.19.74 #2 HOLLYWOOD FLA USA BD & BAND SPORTATORIUM 1.21.74 ATLANTA GA USA BD & BAND OMNI 1.22.74 ATLANTA GA USA BD & BAND OMNI 1.23.74 MEMPHIS TENN USA BD & BAND MEMPHIS COLISEUM 1.25.74 FORT WORTH TEXAS USA BD & BAND TARRANT CTY 1.26.74 HOUSTON TEXAS USA BD & BAND HOFHEINZ PA 1.26.74 #2 HOUSTON TEXAS USA BD & BAND HOFHEINZ PA 1.28.74 UNIONDALE N.Y. USA BD & BAND NASSAU COMM COLLEGE 1.29.74 UNIONDALE N.Y. USA BD & BAND NASSAU COMM COLLEGE 1.30.74 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BD & BAND MADISON SQ. GARDEN 1.31.74 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BD & BAND MADISON SQ. GARDEN 1.31.74 #2 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BD & BAND MADISON SQ. GARDEN 2.2.74 ANN ARBOR MI USA BD & BAND CRISLER ARENA 2.3.74 BLOOMINGTON IND USA BD & BAND ASSEMBLY HALL 2.4.74 ST. LOUIS MISSOURI USA BD & BAND MISSOURI ARENA 2.4.74 #2 ST. LOUIS MISSOURI USA BD & BAND MISSOURI ARENA 2.6.74 DENVER COL USA BD & BAND COLISEUM 2.6.74 #2 DENVER COL USA BD & BAND COLISEUM 2.9.74 SEATTLE WASH USA BD & BAND SEATTLE CENTER COLISEUM 2.9.74 #2 SEATTLE WASH USA BD & BAND SEATTLE CENTER COLISEUM 2.11.74 OAKLAND CALIF USA BD & BAND ALAMEDA CTY 2.11.74 #2 OAKLAND CALIF USA BD & BAND ALAMEDA CTY 2.13.74 LOSANGELES CALIF USA BD & BAND THE FORUM 2.14.74 LOSANGELES CALIF USA BD & BAND THE FORUM 2.14.74 #2 LOSANGELES CALIF USA BD & BAND THE FORUM 7.4.74 WENTZVILLE MISSOURI USA BAND NEWBERRY F 7.5.74 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND THREE RIVER STADIUM 7.6.74 BUFFALO N.Y. USA BAND RICH STADIUM 7.9.74? SEATTLE WASH USA BAND COLISEUM 7.10.74? VANCOUVER B.C. CANADA BAND PNE COLISEUM 7.13.74 OAKLAND CALIF USA BAND OAKLAND STADIUM 7.14.74 OAKLAND CALIF USA BAND OAKLAND STADIUM 7.16.74? TEMPE ARIZ USA BAND TEMPE STADIUM 7.19.74? KANSAS CITY KS USA BAND ROYALS STADIUM 7.21.74? MILWAUKEE WISC USA BAND COUNTY STADIUM 7.22.74? ST. PAUL MINN USA BAND ST. PAUL CIVIC CENTER 7.24.74? DENVER COL USA BAND MILE HIGH STADIUM 7.25.74 DENVER COL USA BAND MILE HIGH STADIUM 7.28.74? HOUSTON TEXAS USA BAND JEPPESON STADIUM 7.31.74? Texas Stadium, Dallas, TX August 3, 1974 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, CA (Cancelled, Summer Jam West) 8.5.74? BOSTON MASS USA BAND BOSTON GARDEN 8.6.74? BOSTON MASS USA BAND BOSTON GARDEN 8.8.74? JERSEY CITY N.J. USA BAND ROOSEVELT STADIUM 8.9.74? ATLANTIC CITY N.J. USA BAND ATLANTIC CITY RACETRACK 8.14.74? UNIONDALE N.Y. USA BAND NASSAU COLISEUM 8.15.74? UNIONDALE N.Y. USA BAND NASSAU COLISEUM 8.17.74? NORFOLK VA USA BAND FORMAN FILED 8.19.74? LARGO MD USA BAND CAPITAL CENTER 8.20.74? LARGO MD USA BAND CAPITAL CENTER 8.21.74? LARGO MD USA BAND CAPITAL CENTER 8.23.74? TAMPA FLA USA BAND STADIUM 8.25.74? MEMPHIS TENN USA BAND BUSH STADIUM 8.27.74? CHICAGO ILL USA BAND CHICAGO STADIUM 8.28.74? CHICAGO ILL USA BAND CHICAGO STADIUM 8.29.74? CHICAGO ILL USA BAND CHICAGO STADIUM 8.30.74 UNIONDALE N.Y. USA BAND NASSAU COLISEUM 8.31.74 CLEVELAND OHIO USA BAND MUNICIPAL AUDITORIUM 9.1.74?? TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND VARSITY STADIUM 9.2.74 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND VARSITY STADIUM 9.4.74 ITHICA N.Y. USA BAND CORNELL UNIVERSITY 9.6.74 LANDOVER MD usa BAND CAPITAL CENTER 9.7.74? SEATTLE WASH USA BAND SEATTLE COLISEUM 9.8.74 DES MOINES IOWA USA BAND IOWA FAIRGROUNDS 9.74? WESTBURY N.Y. USA BAND ROOSVELT RA 9.14.74 LONDON ENGLAND BAND WEMBLEY STADIUM 3.23.75 SANFRANCIS CALIF USA BAND KEZAR STADIUM 4.19.76? SANFRANCIS CALIF USA BAND 6.4.76 PALO ALTO CALIF USA BAND STANFORD U/FROST AMPH 6.26.76 PALO ALTO CALIF USA BAND STANFORD U/FROST AMPH 6.28.76 SANTA BARBARA CALIF USA BAND COUNTY BOWL ? KENTUCKY USA BAND ? MISSOURI USA BAND 7.7.76 HOMEWOOD ILL USA BAND WASH.PKR.TR 7.9,76 MILWAUKEE WISC USA BAND SUMMERFEST 7,76 ASBURY PARK N.J. USA BAND CASINO ARENA 8.76? ESSEX JUNCTION VT. USA BAND ESSEX FAIR 7.13.76 TARRYTOWN N.Y. USA BAND WESTCHESTE 7.14.76 LONG ISLAND N.Y. USA BAND LONG IS. ARENA 7.16.76 LONG ISLAND N.Y. USA BAND LONG IS. ARENA 7.17.76 WASHING DC USA BAND CARTERBARO 7.18.76 LENNOX MASS USA BAND MUSIC INN 8.24.76 LOSANGELES CALIF USA BAND GREEK THEATER 8.25.76 LOSANGELES CALIF USA BAND GREEK THEATER 8.29.76 LENNOX MASS USA BAND MUSIC INN 8.31.76 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND CNE BANDSTAND 9.2.76 BOSTON MASS USA BAND MUSIC HALL 9.5.76 AUSTIN TEXAS USA BAND 9.12.76 HATTIESBURG MISSISSIPPI USA BAND U. SOUTHERN MISSISSIPPI 9.17.76 PHILADELPH PENN USA BAND SPECTRUM 9.18.76 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND PALLADIUM 9.19.76 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND PALLADIUM 9.21.76 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND SYRIA MOSQUE 10.30.76 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND SNL ROCK CENTER 9.24.76 CHARLOTTESVILLE VA USA BAND UNIVERSITY OF VIRGINIA 11.76? NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND SNL 11.25.76 SANFRANCIS CALIF USA BAND WINTERLAND 3.1.78 LOSANGELES CALIF USA BAND ROXY 6.25.83 WOODSTOCK N.Y. USA BAND JOYOUS LAKE 7.2.83 MONTREAL QUE CANADA BAND PLACE DES ARTS 7.3.83 OTTAWA ONT CANADA BAND CAMPFORTUN 7.4.83 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND CNE BANDSTAND 7.15.83 MONTREAL QUE CANADA BAND SALLE WILFRED PELLETIER 7.18.83 VANCOUVER B.C. CANADA BAND QUEEN ELIZABETH THEATER 7.21.83 SAN JOSE CALIF USA BAND SADDLE ROCK 7.24.83 GRASSVALLEY CALIF USA BAND SIERRA SUN MUSEUM 7.83? SANFRANCISCO CALIF USA BAND THE STONE 8.1.83 WASHINGTON D.C. USA BAND WAX MUSEUM 8.22.83 N.J. USA BAND CALDWELL COLLEGE 8.25.83 TOKYO JAPAN BAND 8.27.83 OSAKA JAPAN BAND J FESTIVAL H 8.29.83 OSAKA JAPAN BAND J FESTIVAL H 9.1.83 TOKYO JAPAN BAND 9.2.83 TOKYO JAPAN BAND 9.3.83 TOKYO JAPAN BAND 10.12.83 POUGHKEEPSIE N.Y. USA BAND THE CHANCE 10.13.83 POUGHKEEPSIE N.Y. USA BAND THE CHANCE 10.14.83 BOSTON MASS USA BAND ORPHEUM THEATER 10.15.83 HARTFORD CONN USA BAND AGORA WEST 10.17.83 WASHINGTON D.C. USA BAND WAX MUSEUM 10.18.83 WASHINGTON D.C. USA BAND WAX MUSEUM 10.19.83 CHADS FORD PENN USA BAND BRANDYWINE 10.21.83 PASSAIC N.J. USA BAND CAPITAL THEATER 10.22.83 SYRACUSE N.Y. USA BAND CARRIER DOME 10.28.83 BUFFALO N.Y. USA BAND TRAIN TERMINAL 10.29.83 CLEVELAND OHIO USA BAND FRONT ROW FRONTR 10.31.83 COLUMBUS OHIO USA BAND VETERAN'S MEM AUDITORIUM 11.2.83 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND STANLEY THEATER 11.4.83 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND AUDITORIUM THEATER 11.6.83 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND U CHICAGO MANDEL HALL 11.9.83 BOULDER COL USA BAND GLENN MILLER BALLROOM 11.12.83 KANSAS CITY MO USA BAND UPTOWN THEATER 11.15.83 CHARLOTTESVILLE VA USA BAND UNIVERSITY OF VIRGINIA 11.17.83 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND SAENGER THEATER 11.22.83 PASSAIC N.J. USA BAND CAPITAL THEATER 11.23.83 UPPER DARBY PENN USA BAND TOWER THEATER 11.24.83 POUGHKEEPSIE N.Y. USA BAND THE CHANCE 11.25.83 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND BEACON THEATER 11.26.83 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND BEACON THEATER 12.31.83 SANFRANCISCO CALIF USA BAND CIVIC AUDITORIUM 2.28.84 SAN DIEGO CALIF USA BAND RODEO 3.3.84 HUNTINGTON BEACH CALIF USA BAND GOLDEN BEAR 3.4.84 RESEDA CALIF USA BAND COUNTRY CLUB 3.8.84 EUGENE ORE USA BAND SILVA CONVENTION HALL 3.9.84 SEATTLE WASH USA BAND MUSIC HALL 3.11.84 PORTLAND ORE USA BAND STARRY NIGHT CLUB 3.12.84 PORTLAND ORE USA BAND STARRY NIGHT CLUB 3.14.84 PETALUMA CALIF USA BAND PHOENIX THE 3.15.84 LODI CALIF USA BAND CHEROKEE MUSIC HALL 3.18.84 SANTA CRUZ CALIF USA BAND CATALYST 4.12.84 FLUSHING N.Y. USA BAND COLDEN CTR FOR PERF ARTS 4.6.84 NILES ILL USA BAND MILL RUN THEATER 4.7.84 NILES ILL USA BAND MILL RUN THEATER 4.10.84 ANN ARBOR MICHIGAN USA BAND SECOND CHANCE CLUB 4.11.84 ANN ARBOR MICHIGAN USA BAND SECOND CHANCE CLUB 4.15.84 AMHERST N.Y. USA BAND AMHERST COLLEGE 4.18.84 POUGHKEEPSIE N.Y. USA BAND THE CHANCE 4.19.84 HARTFORD CONN USA BAND AGORA WEST 4.21.84 FLUSHING N.Y. USA BAND COLDEN CTR FOR PERF ARTS 4.28.84 PLATTSBURG N.Y. USA BAND SUNY HAWKH 4.30.84 WASHINGTON D.C. USA BAND WAX MUSEUM 5.11.84 NORFOLK VA USA BAND BOATHOUSE 5.12.84 CHARLOTTE N.C. USA BAND PBS SCOTT MUSEUM 5.18.84 W.PALMBEACH FLA USA BAND CAREFREE THEATER 5.19.84 FT.LAUDERDALE FLA USA BAND SUMON BEACH 5.20.84 ROCHESTER N.Y. USA BAND DOWNTOWN FESTIVAL TENT 5.23.84 OSWEGO N.Y. USA BAND SUNY 5.27.84 LIVERPOOL N.Y. USA BAND LONG BRANCH PARK 6.9.84 PASSAIC N.J. USA BAND CAPITAL THEATER 6.21.84 TORONTO ONT USA BAND KINGSWOOD THEATER 7.28.84 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BAND MANN MUSIC CENTER 7.29.84 ASHBY MASS USA BAND MT WATATIC 8.22.84 W.CALDWELL N.J. USA BAND CALDWELL COLLEGE 8.23.84 ROCHESTER N.Y USA BAND MUSIC FESTIVAL 8.25 84 WAKEFIELD YORKSHIRE ENGLAND BAND NOSTELL PRIORY 8.27.84 HOUSTON TEXAS USA BAND THE SUMMIT 8.31.84 FAYETTEVILLE ARK USA BAND 9.7.84 BURLINGTON VT USA BAND FLYNN'S 9.8.84 FOXBORO MASS USA BAND FALL 1984? ATLANTA GA USA BAND MOONSHADOW SALOON 5.7.85 INDIANAPOLIS IND USA BAND 5.16.85 EVANSVILLE IND USA BAND 6.28.85 SACRAMENTO CAL USA BAND CAL EXPO 6.29.85 CONCORD CAL USA BAND CONCORD PAVILION 6.30.85 CONCORD CAL USA BAND CONCORD PAVILION 7.2.85 COSTA MESA CAL USA BAND PACIFIC AMPHITHEATER 7.3.85 LOS ANGELES CAL USA BAND GREEK THEATER 7.4.85 LOS ANGELES CAL USA BAND GREEK THEATER 7.5.85 LAS VEGAS NEV USA BAND UNLV THOMAS MACK CTR 7.7.85 PARK CITY UTAH USA BAND PARK WEST SKI RESORT 7.9.85 MORRISON COL USA BAND RED ROCKS AMPHITHEATER 7.10.85 MORRISON COL USA BAND RED ROCKS AMPHITHEATER 7.12.85 OKLAHOMA C OKL USA BAND ZOO AMPHITHEATER 7.13.85 AUSTIN TEXAS USA BAND SOUTH PARK MEADOW 7.14.85 HOUSTON TEXAS USA BAND SOUTH STAR AMPHITHEATER 7.16.85 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND REUNION ARENA 7.18.85 ST. LOUIS MO USA BAND FOX THEATER 7.19.85 SPRINGFIELD MO USA BAND PRAIRIE CAPITOL CENTER 7.20.85 FORT WAYNE IN USA BAND FORT WAYNE COLISEUM 7.23.85 TOLEDO OH USA BAND CENTENNIAL HALL 7.24.85 CINCINNATI OH USA BAND RIVERBAND MUSIC CENTER 7.26.85 E.TROY WISC USA BAND ALPINE VALLEY 7.27.85 CLARKSTON MI USA BAND PINE KNOB MUSIC CENTER 7.28.85 CLARKSTON MI USA BAND PINE KNOB MUSIC CENTER 7.30.85 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND HOFFMAN ESTATES POP CK 8.1.85 CUYAHOGA FALLS OHIO USA BAND BLOSSOM MC 8.2.85 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND PITTSBURGH CIVIC ARENA 8.5.85 COLUMBIA MD USA BAND MERRIWEATHER POST PAV 8.6.85 COLUMBIA MD USA BAND MERRIWEATHER POST PAV 8.7.85 NORFOLK VA USA BAND THE SCOPE 8.9.85 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BAND MANN MUSIC 8.10.85 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BAND MANN MUSIC 8.12.85 NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND THE PIER 8.13.85 NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND THE PIER 8.15.85 WANTAUGH N.Y. USA BAND JONES BEACH 8.16.85 WANTAUGH N.Y. USA BAND JONES BEACH 8.17.85 HARTFORD CONN USA BAND HARTFORD CIVIC CENTER 8.19.85 HOLMDEL N.J. USA BAND GARDEN STATE ART CTR 8.22.85 BRISTOL R.I. USA BAND COLT STATE PARK 8.25.85 LEWISTON ME USA BAND LEWISTON RACEWAY 8.27.85 SYRACUSE N.Y. USA BAND N.Y. STATE FAIR 8.28.85 SARATOGA SPGS N.Y. USA BAND SARATOGA PERF ART CTR 8.29.85 BOSTON MASS USA BAND CONCERTS ON THE COMMON 8.31.85 ALLENTOWN PENN USA BAND ALLENTOWN FAIR 9.85? NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND STUDIO 54 9.7.85 LISBON PORTUGAL BAND AVANT FESTIVAL 9.25.85 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 9.28.85 NEW HAVEN CONN USA BAND NEW HAVEN PALACE 9.29.85 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 10.1.085 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 10.2.85 HARTFORD CONN USA BAND C.T. BUSHNELL CTR PERF A 10.3.85 WOODSTOCK N.Y. USA BAND GETAWAY CLUB 10.5.85 CONCORD N.H. USA BAND CAPITAL THE 10.14.85 BOSTON MASS USA BAND ORPHEUM 10.25.85 BOSTON MASS USA BAND CHANNEL CLUB 10.26.85 PROVIDENCE MASS USA BAND LUPO'S HEARTBREAK HOTEL 10.29.85 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND DIAMOND CLUB 11.2.85 STRATFORD ONT CANADA BAND FESTIVAL THEATER 1.20.86 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND FAST AND COOL CLUB 1.21.86? PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND GRAFITTI 2.6.86 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 2.7.86 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 2.8.86 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 2.13.86 MD USA BAND U MD, COLLEGE PK,BALLR 2.14.86 UPPER DARBY PENN USA BAND TOWER THEATER 2.16.86 ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND JB'S TAVERN 2.17.86 BURLINGTON VT USA BAND HUNT'S 2.21.86 WORCESTER MASS USA BAND E.M.LOWES 2.22.86 CLEVELAND HGTS OHIO USA BAND THE FRONT ROW 2.25.86 HILLSBOROUGH N.C. USA BAND THE BARN 2.26.86 ATLANTA GA USA BAND CENTER STAGE 2.28.86 W.PALMBEACHFLA USA BAND CAREFREE THEATER 3.1.86? FT.LAUDERDALE FLA USA BAND SUMMER ON THE SEA 3.1.86 ST.PETERSBURG FLA USA BAND JANNUS LAND 3.2.86 MIAMI FLA USA BAND HIALEAH RACETRACK 3.13.86 ST. LOUIS MISSOURI USA BAND FOX THEATER 3.14.86 KANSAS CITY KS USA BAND MEMORIAL HALL 3.21.86 BOSTON MASS USA BAND THE CHANNEL 3.22.86 PASSAIC N.J. USA BAND CAPITAL THEATER 3.3.86 WINTER PARK USA BAND VILLA NOVA 5.16.86 HARTFORD CONN USA BAND W.HA AGORA 5.22.86 PHILADELPHIA USA BAND CHESTNUT CAFÉ 5.26.86 SYRACUSE N.Y. USA BAND LONG BRANCH SALOON 5.28.86 LIVERPOOL N.Y USA BAND 6.21.86 KINGSTON N.Y. USA BAND UNCLE WILLY 6.25.86? WESTBURY N.Y USA BAND WESTBURY MUSIC FESTIVAL 7.17.86 HAMPTON BEACH N.H. USA BAND CASINO CLUB 7.19.86 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND SOUTH STREET SEAPORT 0.27.86 KANSAS CITY KS USA BAND PARODY HALL 10.8.86 SANTA CRUZ CALIF USA BAND CATALYST 10.11.86 SEATTLE WASH USA BAND BACKSTAGE THEATER 10.26.86 VANCOUVER B.C. USA BAND COMMODORE 11.27.86 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 11.28.86 ROSLYN N.Y USA BAND MY FATHER'S PLACE 12.13.86 WINSTON-SALEM N CAR USA BAND BAITY'S MUSIC GARDEN 12.20.86 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND GRAFITTI 12.29.86 CLEARWATER FLA USA BAND CINEMA & DRAFTHOUSE 12.31.86 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND FAST AND COOL CLUB 1.3.87? NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND TIPITINA'S L 1.7.87 FT. SMITH ARIZ USA BAND CHARLEE'S 1.16.87 NEW HAVEN CONN USA BAND PALACE THEATER 1.17.87 SPRINGFIELD MASS USA BAND PARAMOUNT 1.17.87 NEW LONDON CONN USA BAND GARDE THEATER 1.23.87 UPPER DARBY PENN USA BAND TOWER THEATER 3.87? WORCESTER MASS USA BAND 3.6.87 ROCHESTER N.Y. USA BAND AUDITORIUM 3.11.87 BRIDGEPORT CONN USA BAND KLEIN AUDITORIUM 3.12.87 WESTBURY N.Y. USA BAND POST COLLEGE 3.13.87 BURLINGTON VT USA BAND 3.14.87 ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND 3.15.87 CONCORD N.H. USA BAND 8.19.87 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND PIER 84 2.25.87? TOKYO JAPAN BAND SHIBUYA PUBLIC HALL 6.5.88 QUEENSLAND AUSTRALIA BAND KURANDA AMPHITHEATER 6.88tues SYDNEY AUSTRALIA BAND ENMORE THEATER 6.88wed SYDNEY AUSTRALIA BAND ENMORE THEATER 6.88thurs SYDNEY AUSTRALIA BAND ENMORE THEATER 6.88fri SYDNEY AUSTRALIA BAND TRAMPS NIGHTCLUB 6.88sat DAPTO NSW AUSTRALIA BAND DAPTOS LEAGUE CLUB 6.88? BRISBANE AUSTRALIA BAND 07.01.1904 MELBOURNE AUSTRALIA BAND PALAIS 3.3.89 CHARLESTON W VA USA BAND MOUNTAIN STAGE 3.11.89 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND HORSESHOE TAVERN(RGR) 6.1.89 PONTIAC MI USA BAND SILVERDOME 4.27.90 POTSDAM N.Y. USA band CLARKSON UNIVERSITY 8.4.90 MOLE LAKE WISC USA BAND G NE BLUEGRASS FESTIVAL 8.18.90 WARREN VT USA BAND SUGARBUSH 9.7.90 CHARLOTTESVILLE VA USA BAND 9.8.90 HAMPTON VA USA BAND BAYDAYS FESTIVAL 9.23.90 PENNSAUKEN N.J. USA BAND COOPER RIVER PARK 11.14.90 SANTA ROSA CALIF USA BAND LUTHER BURBANK COLLEGE 12.1.90 NEW BRITAIN CONN USA BAND THE STING 12.5.90 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 7.5.91 CHICAGO 7.11.91 WILMINGTON ILL USA BAND CUBBY BEAR 7.14.91 VAN RIPERS LAKE VA USA BAND VAN RIPER'S MUSIC FEST 7.15.91 BALTIMORE MD USA BAND STEELTOWN 7.27.91 TORONTO ON CANADA BAND ONTARIO PLACE 7.30.91 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 8.3.91 KINGSTON N.Y USA BAND ULSTER PA C 8.4.91 PARKSVILLE N.Y. USA BAND ARROWHEAD 2.15.92 NEW BRITAIN CONN USA BAND THE STING 3.26.92 RICHMOND VA USA BAND FLOOD ZONE 3.28.92 CHARLOTTESVILLE VA USA BAND 5 OR 6.92?? PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BAND CHESTNUT CABARET 4.2.92? NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 4.3.92 SEASIDE HGTS N.J. USA BAND CLUB XS 2.21.92 SEABRIGHT N.J. USA BAND TRADEWINDS 5.22.92 ROANOKE VA USA BAND VICTORY STADIUM 5.25.92 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND SOUTH STREET SEAPORT 7.3.92 LENNOX MASS USA BAND BERKSHIRE PERF.ART CTR 8.8.92 NEWPORT R.I. USA BAND NEWPORT FOLK FESTIVAL 8.27.92 SARATOGA SPGS N.Y. USA BAND SARATOGA PERF ART CTR 9.20.92 SANFRANCISC CALIF USA BAND GOLDEN GATE PARK 10.4.92 NEW HAVEN CONN USA BAND TOAD'S PLACE 10.16.92 NEW YORK N.Y> USA BAND BOBFEST,MADISON SQ GNS 11.27.92 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 11.28.92 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 1.17.93 WASHINGTON D.C. USA BAND NATIONAL BLDG MUSEIUM 5.16.93 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CENTRAL PARK 6.25.93 SARATOGA SPGS N.Y. USA BAND SARATOGA PERF ART CTR 6.27.93? WARREN VT USA BAND SUGARBUSH 6.27.93 WATERBURY VT. USA BAND BEN & JERRY FESTIVAL 6.28.93 COLUMBIA MD USA BAND MERRIWEATHER POST PAV 6.29.93 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND GRANT PARK PETRILLO 7.1.93 HOLMDEL N.J. USA BAND GARDEN ST PERF.ART CTR 7.2.93 MANCHESTER N.H. USA BAND NEW HAMPSHIRE ART PARK 7.3.93 PATTERSON N.Y. USA BAND BIG BIRCH AMPHITHEATER 7.4.93 STRATTON VT USA BAND MT.STRATTON 7.6.93 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND IC LIGHT TENT 7.8.93? BOSTON MASS USA BAND FAN PIER 7.8.93 WINDSOR ONT CANADA BAND CAPITAL THEATER 7.9.93 BUFFALO N.Y. USA BAND TRAFALMADOR CAFÉ 7.10.93 KITCHENER ONT CANADA BAND LULU'S 7.11.93 HARVEY'SLAKE PENN USA BAND BUD LIGHT AMPHITHEATER 7.16.93 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND ONTARIO PLACE FORUM 7.18.93 WALLINGFORD CONN USA BAND OAKDALE MC 7.23.93 LENNOX MASS USA BAND BERKSHIRE PERF.ART CTR 7.24.93 UPPER MARLBOROUGHMD USA BAND PRINCE GEORGE EQUE CTR 7.31.93 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 8.6.93 HAMPTON N.H. USA BAND HAMPTON BEACH CASINO 8.7.93 NEWPORT R.I. USA BAND NEWPORT FOLK FESTIVAL 8.14.93 BOSTON MASS USA BAND HATCH SHELL 8.24.93 WANTAUGH N.Y. USA BAND JONES BEACH 8.30.93 WOODSTOCK N.Y. USA BAND BEARSVILLE THEATER 10.5.93 MONTREAL QUE CANADA BAND SPECTRUM 12.7.93 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND M EAST SD 12.4.93 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND U OF T CONVOCATION HALL 12.10.93 SYRACUSE N.Y. USA BAND SYMPHONY HALL 12.11.93 KINGFIELD ME USA BAND KINGPINE ROOM 12.14.93 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LETTERMAN 12.15.93 PROVIDENCE R.I. USA BAND THE STRAND 93-94? ST.PETERSBURG FLA USA BAND JANNUS LAND 1.22.94 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND METROPOL 1.23.94 CHARLESTON W.VA USA BAND MOUNTAIN STAGE 1.26.94 FORT WAYNE IND USA BAND PIERE'S 1.27.94 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND PARK WEST 2.22.94 LOS ANGELES CALIF USA BAND TONIGH SHOW 2.25.94 ROCHESTER N.Y USA BAND HORIZONTAL BOOGIE BAR 2.27.94 CHARLESTON W VA USA BAND MOUNTAIN STAGE 3.31.94 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND BEACON THEATER 4.2.94 NEWARK DW USA BAND STONE BALLOON 4.18.94 ATLANTA GA USA BAND THE ROXY 4.19.94 NASHVILLE TENN USA BAND 328 PERFORMANCE HALL 4.1.94 BALTIMORE MD USA BAND CAMDEN HALL 4.15.94 ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND THE PALACE 4.16.94 WASHINGON D.C. USA BAND LINCOLN THE 4.22.94 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND FAIRGROUND 4.23.94 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND LAKEFRONT ARENA 4.30.94 OSAKA JAPAN BAND JAPAN FESTIVAL HALL 5.4.94 TOKYO JAPAN BAND CLUB QUATTRO 5.20.94 ROCHESTER N.Y. USA BAND DOWNTOWN FESTIVAL TENT 5.25.94 OSLO NORWAY BAND SENTRUM SCENE 5.26.94 LANGESUND NORWAY BAND WRIGHTEGAARDEN 5.27.94 BERGEN NORWAY BAND NIGHT JAZZ FESTIVAL ?5.94 TRONDHEIM NORWAY BAND OLAVSHALLEN 5.29.94 AARHUS DENMARK BAND MUSIKHUSET 6.14.94 CHARLESTON S.CAR USA BAND ACME BAR & GRILL 6.19.94 TELLURIDE COL USA BAND BLUEGRASS FESTIVAL 7.6.94 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND PETRILLO BS 7.7.94 ST. LOUIS MO USA BAND UNION STATION 7.9.94 MINNEAPOLIS MINN USA BAND THE CABOOZE 7.10.94 MILWAUKEE WISC USA BAND LEINIES L ST 94? WINNIPEG MAN. CANADA BAND 7.21.94 VANCOUVER B.C. CANADA BAND VOGUE THEATER 7.22.94 SEATTLE WASH USA BAND PIER 62/63 7.94? EDMONTON ALB CANADA BAND 7.23.94 PORTLAND ORE USA BAND ROSELAND THEATER 7.26.94 SANFRANCISC CALIF USA BAND GRT AMERIC MUSIC HALL 7.29.94 LOS ANGELES CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 8.5.94 PEORIA ILL USA BAND TV THE ROAD 8.6.94 RIVERHEAD N.Y. USA BAND RIVERHEAD MUSIC FESTIV 8.13.94 SAUGERTIES N.Y. USA BAND WOODSTOCK 8.20.94 WESTBURY CONN USA BAND 8.21.94 DEVON PENN USA BAND VALLEY FORGE 8.26.94 ASBURY PK N.J. USA BAND STONE PONY 8.28.94 WOODSTOCK ONT CANADA BAND WOODSTOCK FAIR 9.3.94 ASHFORD HOLLOW N.J. USA BAND GRIFFI'S SCULPTURE PARK 9.29.94 CHICAGO 10.5.94 FT. SMITH ILL USA BAND PARK WEST 10.19.94 RICHMOND VA USA BAND CLASSIC AMPHITHEATER 11.94? TORONTO ONT. CANADA BAND U OF T CONVOCATION HALL 1.4.95 NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND LETTERMAN 3.3.95 ROCHESTER N.Y. USA BAND HORIZONTAL BOOGIE BAR 3.4.95 ROCHESTER N.Y USA BAND HORIZONTAL BOOGIE BAR 3.23.95 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND 3.24.95 BRIDGENORTH ONT. CANADA BAND THE PINES 3.25.95 KITCHENER ONT. USA BAND LULU'S 5.3.95 RICHMOND VA USA BAND INNISBRUCK PAVILION 5.13.95 ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND PINKSTERFEST 5.25.95 PORTLAND ORE USA BAND ROSELAND THEATER 7.8.95 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND SOLDIER FIELD 7.9.95 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND SOLDIER FIELD 8.5.95 HEBRON OHIO USA BAND BUCKEYE LAKE MUSIC CTR 8.8.95 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CENTRAL PARK 8.27.95 SCHWENKSVILLE PENN USA BAND PHILADELPHIA FOLKFEST 12.31.95 GLENSIDE PENN USA BAND KESWICK THEATER 12.95?? ST.PETERSBURG FLA USA BAND JANNUS LAND 2.3.96 PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BAND ELECTRIC FACTORY 2.24.96 NORTH ADAMS MASS USA BAND NIGHT SHIFT CAFÉ 3.29.96 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CARNEGIE HALL 4.4.96 CHARLESTON W VA USA BAND MOUNTAIN STAGE 4.12.96 WASHINGTON DC USA BAND LINCOLN THEATER 4.13.96 ASHEVILLE N CAR USA BAND DIANA WORTHAM THEATER 4.15.96 CLEVELAND OHIO USA BAND R&R HALL OF FAME MUSEUM 4.16.96 CLEVELAND OHIO USA BAND ODEON,THE FLATS 4.19.96 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND VIC THEATER 4.20.96 MINNEAPOLIS MINN USA BAND THE CABOOZE 4.22.96 AMES IOWA USA BAND C.Y.STEPHENS AUDITORIUM 4.29.96 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 5.96? W.PALM BEACH FLA USA BAND SUNFEST 5.2.96 ORLANDO FLA USA BAND THE EMBASSY 5.9.96 ALBUQUERQUE NEW MEX USA BAND MIDNIGHT RODEO 5.10.96 TUCSON ARIZ USA BAND RIALTO 5.12.96 SANTA ANA CALIF USA BAND GALAXY THEATER 5.16.96 LOS VEGAS NEV USA BAND THE JOINT 5.17.96 W. HOLLYWOOD CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 5.18.96 W. HOLLYWOOD CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 5.20.96 RENO NEV USA BAND HILTON HOTEL 5.21.96 SAN FRANCISCO CALIF USA BAND FILMORE 5.22.96 W. HOLLYWOOD CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 5.23.96 W. HOLLYWOOD CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 5.24.96 SEATTLE WASH USA BAND 5.25.96 PORTLAND ORE USA BAND 5.28.96 BOULDER COL USA BAND FOX THEATER 5.31.96 TORONTO ONT USA BAND CONCERT HALL/MASONIC 6.1.96 KITCHENER ONT CANADA BAND LULU'S 6.17.96 BISSEGEM BELGIUM BAND DE KREUN 6.19.96 CAMBRIDGE ENGLAND BAND CAMBRIDGE CORN EXCHANGE 6.20.96 LONDON ENGLAND BAND THE FORUM 6.21.96 DUBLIN IRELAND BAND OLYMPIA THEATER 6.22.96??? DUBLIN IRELAND BAND OLYMPIA THEATER 6.23.96 GOARSHAUSEN GERMANY BAND ROCKPALAST 6.96?? AMSTERDAM NETHERLANDS BAND PARADISO 6.29.96 JARVENPAA FINLAND BAND PUISTOBLUES 7.4.96 MANHATTAN N.Y USA BAND BROADWALK 7.26.96 READING N.J USA BAND SOLBERG AIRPORT 7.27.96 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND IC LIGHT AMP 7.28.96 VIENNA VA USA BAND WOLF TRAP 8.3.96 ATLANTIC CITY N.J. USA BAND ATLANTIC CITY MUS FEST 8.9.96 LATHAM N.Y. USA BAND STARLIGHT MUSIC THEATER 8.96??? ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND 8.10.96 BUFFALO N.Y. USA BAND MELODY FAIR 96??? TRENTON N.J. USA BAND 7 or 8 96??? VERGENNES VT USA BAND CAMPGROUND? 8.11.96 POCONOS PENN USA BAND GATHERING 8.16.96 AMAGANSETT N.Y. USA BAND THE STEPHEN TALKHOUSE 8.26.96 ASBURY PK N.J. USA BAND STONE PONY 8.30.96 ROCKFORD ILL USA BAND ON THE WATERFRONT 8.31.96 MINNEAPOLIS MINN USA BAND MILL CITY MUSIC FESTIVAL 9.20.96 CHARLOTTE VT USA BAND OLD LANTERN 9.21.96 TRENTON N.J. USA BAND RVRFEST WATERFRONT PK 10.4.96 LEXINGTON VA USA BAND PAVILION 10.13.96 WASHINGTON D.C USA BAND TASTE OF DC 12.13.96 TARRYTOWN N.Y. USA BAND MUSIC HALL 12.14.96 PITTSFIELD MASS USA BAND THE STUDIO 12.31.96 GLENSIDE PENN USA BAND KESWICK THEATER 3.20.97 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CARNEGIE HALL 5.10.97* MONTCLAIR N.J. USA BAND DWNTN SAT NIGHT FESTIV 5.11.97* UTICA N.Y. USA BAND 5.26.97* NORFOLK CONN USA BAND MUSIC SHED 5.31.97* E.BRUNSWICK N.J. USA BAND MIDDLESEX CTY FAIRGDS 6.4.97* LEXINGTON KY USA BAND KENTUCKY THEATER 6.7.97* FAIRFAX VA USA BAND 12.31 98 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND CLASSIC AMERICAN CAFÉ 1.2.99 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND CLASSIC AMERICAN CAFÉ ???. 1.6 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND GRANADA THEATER ? NEED INFO *NO R.D. These were shows booked as "THE BAND" but with Rick Danko 'unavailable' they proceeded anyway. Many shows scheduled were cancelled.